Hope
by addicted2clana
Summary: Clark and all his friends are trying to find a cure for Lana's Kryptonite poisoning. A year goes by, had a cure been find? Will Clark and Lana's love survive?


I can't breathe. I can't seem to get enough air in my lungs. My blood feels like its burning through my skin and my whole body feels weak; all from kissing the woman I loved. What is fair about any of this? Why did this have to be this way? Why is Jor-el torturing me? Did he want me to be alone and miserable? It was like I was given everything I had ever wanted and then had it all ripped away. I hated to say 'why me' but why me?

Lex should have been allowed to live and then someone could have tortured him slowly. It is not saying that I would have done it, but I would not have stopped it either. Because of him I would never be able to be around Lana again, to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her, or make love to her. She had said being in the same town and passing on the street would be too much for her: we would have to be able to touch one another. Lana could not handle that and to be honest neither could I. I could not stand it if I could only see her from afar.

I would go to Jor-el. I would ask, no beg him to help. Surely he would have answers. If anyone would, it had to be him. I had gone to him once before and I was not happy with the way that turned out. Hopefully it would not be like that this time.

Somehow, I knew I would always love her. I never wanted another woman if I could not have Lana. She is the only one for me. I knew that today and I would always feel this way. I planned to find a cure and would look until I died, if I did such a thing. Lana would be out there, helping me to save the world, one life at a time, and I would save her. That was my vow.

Months had passed and Lana was still off doing her own thing. Clark only existed to do his job at the Planet and patrol the streets at night. I was worried he would crack under the pressure because he still continued to look for a cure for Lana. He had talked to countless doctors, scientist, engineers, physicist and it turned up nothing. Clark had even gone to Jor-el and he told Clark that he would not interfere again in a human's life nor would he allow Clark to change the course of history to which Clark begged but it didn't help, Jor-el's mind was made up. I called Lana and told her what he was doing. Lana said she knew he would never give up. She never expected him to. It was who he was.

Jimmy and I survived the attack by Doomsday. But that does not say we were not without our problems. He thought I spent far too much time working at the Isis Foundation and helping Clark. Lois warned me of this too. Neither of them knew how I helped the new Justice League scour the planet for unforeseen evil and upholding justice. Counseling was helping and I think it would help Clark but he refused, saying he'd work it out himself eventually.

I clearly remember the day that all the romantic feeling Clark had for Lois died and I can't say I blame Clark entirely. I had brought Jimmy to work. Clark had been off a few days after Lana left. He said he was sick which was not a lie; he still felt effects from his overexposure to the Kryptonite from Lana. But he was there all the same. Jimmy and I were talking to him about anything but Lana because we knew it was way too soon to mention her. Leave it up to Lois to stick her foot in her mouth.

"So, Smallville, you finally decided to show back up," Lois said.

"Yes, I was feeling better," Clark answered.

"Right. Look I know you weren't really sick! You don't have to lie to me, I'm not the boss. It's because of Lana!"

"Lois, take it easy on him," Jimmy said.

"I don't think now is the time for this," I added.

"Come on you two! Don't defend her. She's obviously an abusive bitch who gets off on your pain, Clark," Lois snarled.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Clark yelled.

"Stop trying to paint her as a martyr! Lana has left you repeatedly. She rips your heart your and then you take her back again and again! I always thought you were so much smarter than this but I don't know anymore. Let it go! Man up! Write her off! She doesn't love you and she's is so not worth it!"

Clark was mad and I saw him reigning in all the anger he truly wanted to hurl at Lois. He stood up, pushed his chair back in and turned to face her again.

"Lois, don't think that you can tell me how to live my life because you can't. How about you don't talk to me for a while," he replied.

And then he walked away. Jimmy came home later and said Clark must have gone to Tess because he had moved to the next floor.

I know what kind of relationship Clark has (or had) with Lana. And without a doubt I knew Clark would have never had that with Lois. This is why it didn't surprise me when Lois showed up at my door one day.

"Hello, Lois. What brings you by," I asked as I let her in.

"Oliver, I needed to talk to someone who is not a raving Lana Lang fan. Do you agree with me that Clark should get over it and move on," she asked as she sat on the couch.

"Well, Lois, it depends. Do you want him to 'get over it' so he'll move on to you?"

"I knew it was a mistake to come and talk to you," Lois said as she started to get up.

"Now hold on a minute. Sit back down and let's talk about this," I said as I sat back down dragging her with me.

"Okay. What is the deal with her? Do you see it?"

"Lois, Clark has known Lana since he was about 5 and has loved her about that long. So can you see how it would be hard to let her go? He loves her more than anything."

"But she keeps breaking his heart. Is he just a glutton for punishment or what? Why is she so special and why did she have to leave again?"

"The Isis Foundation is going global and she is heading one up in Paris. Her next is in Tokyo and finally in Russia. They borrowed the jet to get her there. Chloe couldn't do it what with Jimmy just getting back. And since Lana owns the company, she decided she wanted a more active role in it. Doing that job is going to keep her away from Clark for months, even years," I lied.

Lois sat there and thought it all over. I knew Clark was trying as hard as he could to find a cure. I had been helping him with the research of several different doctors. Chloe continued to scour the globe and Clark checked out each and every one. STARR labs have been looking over ever last piece of information regarding the nanites suit Lex had created and they too turned up nothing in regards to a cure. Even Tess was using her resources to assist us. But all was turning up nothing. I kept hoping we would though.

"I guess I can understand it. I guess I also need to let it go. He has made it more than clear that he has no interest in me. You don't think he has any romantic feelings for me do you, Ollie" Lois asked.

"Honestly, no not anymore. Sorry."

"Well, at least I know."

"You know there is someone out there for you, right?"

"Yeah, right," she smiled at me.

Now I didn't know what the future held for Lois and me, or Tess and me for that matter. My love life was at the bottom of my priorities right now. But I really had a connection with Lois and would love to have something with her in the future. I was patient and I could wait.

I had been watching Kal-el for a year along with Ms. Lang's progress. She had been a tremendous asset to our team. Mrs. Olsen kept up with Ms. Lang's missions which were all successes. Ms. Lang used her ability to the greater good of all. But that did not keep Kal-el from being upset. He filled his days at the Daily Planet and his nights patrolling the skies since Kara Zor-el had taught him to do so. It was a meaningless existence even if he was helping humanity and its alien neighbors. Lately he had taken no joy in anything he was doing. I feel it all had to do with the fact that no solution could be found for Ms. Lang's Kryptonite disease. From Mrs. Olsen I have learned that Ms. Lang is as miserable as he is. She worked in various Isis Foundation locations during the day and hero most nights. Unlike Kal-el, she required sleep to gain strength and energy for the day's long activities. Something had to be done for these two star crossed lovers.

I had decided since we had exhausted all Earth's possibilities, I would look out into the great galaxies for answers. After months of searching, I too came up empty handed. My last hope was asking one who possessed great knowledge of Krypton, Jor-el. Mrs. Olsen had gotten the key for the portal from Kal-el's room and I journeyed to the Fortress to meet with my old friend.

"John, it has been too many years," Jor-el's voice boomed from above.

"It has Jor-el. Too long," I answered.

"Why has Kal-el sent you here?"

"He has not. I came of my own free will. He is why I am here. I need to discuss something with you."

"Is he in trouble? Is he in pain?"

"Kal-el is in no trouble and he is not in physical pain, more like an emotional hell."

It became silent for a moment. But quickly the sounds were back swirling with the snow and ice all around me.

"This is about the earth female Lana Lang," he stated.

"Yes," I answered.

"I have seen her progress and know that she possesses great strength and speed, but has also become overly infected with Kryptonite poisoning."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Why did she allow herself to become like this?"

"Jor-el, Ms. Lang wanted to have the nanites suit so that she could help Kal-el in his life as Earth's protector. She gives of herself tirelessly and selflessly. Her only desire is to help your son in whatever way she can. I come to you because Kal-el has exhausted all his avenues for a cure for Ms. Lang's illness and he is miserable. He lives to work and little else. Ms. Lang suffers as well. I feel that Ms. Lang is a suitable mate for Kal-el, as I am sure you do not want him on this Earth alone."

"No, I do not. What father would want that for his son? But I have already spoken to Kal-el about this and I will not do anything to change the course of history. Do you know where Ms. Lang is?"

"I can find her. You have to know that both Miss Lang and Kal-el are miserable. She is a major asset to him. Miss Lang is why Kal-el is becoming the man he is destined to be. Your son needs her. Without her, he is spiraling into a dark pit of depression."

There was silence all around me. I knew that Jor-el was thinking on these things. Hopefully he would help us. I had put it all on the table and there was no more that I could do but wait.

"Bring her to me and I will change this. I can remove the Kryptonite permanently and fix it where she will no longer absorb it. I will also give her Kal-el's abilities as it appears to me that that needs her. If you wish, John, I can restore all your powers as well. It is the least I could do since you have watched over my son these last few years."

"I would appreciate that. I will go now and find Ms. Lang. Thank you for your help."

As soon as the room darkened and my powers were restored I went back to the portal and once I was back in the cave, I removed the key and began to concentrate on Ms. Lang's energy signature. I needed to find her quickly as I knew that they were both at their wits end.

I was very surprised when Clark's Martian friend popped into my office at the Isis Foundation in Singapore. Fortunately I had a slight heads up from Chloe that he would be coming but I didn't think it would be 5 seconds into her call.

"He's here. I'll call you back," I said as I hung up the phone.

"Ms. Lang, I am sorry for the intrusion but I came talk to you about something," he said.

"Of course. Would you like to sit down? Can I offer you some coffee?"

"No, I am fine, Ms. Lang."

"Please call me Lana and you are?"

"John Jones."

"Well, it is nice to see you again, John. What brings you all the way to Singapore?"

"I am here to talk with you about your problem, the Kryptonite poisoning."

"Oh. Did Clark find a cure?"

"Lana, Clark has been searching for a year, along with Mr. Queen, Mrs. Olsen and Ms. Mercer. But all their resources turned up nothing. He even asked Jor-el, which was to no avail. It was then I took it upon myself to search the vast reaches of the universe and I finally decided that I would ask Jor-el who is an expert on the subject," he explained.

"I thought you just said he refused to help Clark."

Was there really hope? Was a cure within my grasp? Would I be able to touch Clark again? To hold him in my arms and never let go?

"Yes. He instructed me to bring you to him and he would cure the poisoning. Not to worry, your powers will remain. Jor-el thinks you would be a suitable mate for Kal-el as he does not want his son to be alone. But the decision is yours, naturally."

I didn't even have to think about it, to question it. I knew what I wanted and I would go to any lengths to get it. I wanted to be with Clark for all eternity.

"Why are we still here? Let's go. I'm ready," I answered.

John nodded and took me by the hand and it was like we vaporized. For a few moments I didn't know what was going on or where I was but then everything was crystal clear. I was standing in the Fortress of Solitude that Clark had told me about.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Hello, Miss Lang," a voice boomed from above.

"Jor-el, I have come as you asked."

"Thank you for bringing her, John. I can see that she is truly special. Miss Lang, are you sure that you wish for me to remove the Kryptonite and give you powers like Kal-el?"

Powers? Like Clark's? Meaning I could do everything he is able to do. I would be his equal on every level. We could be one. We could be married, maybe even have kids. My mind wondered for a long time.

"Lana, Jor-el needs an answer. Lana," John nudged me.

I came out of my stupor and swallowed hard as I gathered the strength to do the one thing that I knew I wanted to do more than anything.

"Yes. Yes, Jor-el, I want you to help me be like Clark, I mean Kal-el."

"This might be painful," Jor-el added

"It will be worth it in the end. Please, I want to be able to touch Clark again, to just be around him. I am ready, Jor-el."

"As you wish. John, please lead Miss Lang to the chamber located across from the crystal console. Miss Lang, I ask that you lie very still and try to relax. You will see a lot of bright colored lights and there might be extreme heat and cold. The process will take several hours and afterwards you will be just like Kal-el, an immortal Kryptonian. It is not reversible: there will be no turning back. You will no longer have the Prometheus suit and you will be vulnerable to Kryptonite as Kal-el is. I must again ask if this is what you want," Jor-el asked.

"Yes. It is. I am certain," I replied.

"Very well. John, close the lid and I will begin the process."

The lid closed over me and I instantly closed my eyes. The words to describe the various degrees of pain, I can't find. I thought the initial nanite process was unbearable, that was nothing compared to this. Searing heat, mind numbing cold, heat again followed rapidly by the icy cold compacted with flat out pain made for a maddening procedure. But I would not give up. No matter how bad the pressure was, how hot the fire become, how deep the cold ice pierced, I would not stop. Not until I could be with Clark again.

As quickly as it started, it ended. The lid over the chamber opened and I sat up. John was there to help me out. I looked at him and I could see right through him. I must have x-ray vision. I then looked at one of the crystals that jutted from the ground and I shot a pulse of heat vision into it and it exploded. I was pleased with myself.

"I see you have Kal-el's abilities. Along with the ones you had before," John asked.

I zipped around the room and went back to the chamber, which I lifted up and sat it back down. He smiled.

"Miss Lang, all I ask of you now is that you find my son. Find Kal-el and help him to be the man he is supposed to be. Help him to be the savior of the world. Be his wife," Jor-el said.

I wanted to cry. That was all I had ever wanted. I could ask for nothing else.

"Thank you, Jor-el. I will not let you down," I replied. Then he was gone. I looked at John and he knew what I wanted.

"I assume you are ready," he laughed.

"Yes. Does he know?"

"No."

"Let's keep it that way. Ask him to meet you on top of the Daily Planet. You can send him a telepathic message right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, go ahead. I'll be there when he gets there. Thanks again."

"Anything for you and Kal-el. You deserve this. You both deserve happiness."

I almost wanted to hug him. But I didn't know how he would react. I smiled and ran, ran faster than I ever have before.

I was unsure why John wanted to talk with me. I didn't know of any problem going on anywhere. I could hear nothing. I looked around to make sure I wasn't needed for anything here. All my work was done so I made my way to the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor.

The roof was empty and I scanned the area for John. I didn't see anyone but he may be in camouflage mode.

"John," I called out, no one answered.

I kept looking and then I saw her, walking from behind a lead partition, which is why I could not see her to begin with. I backed up when I saw her, in preparation for the pain.

"Hello, Clark," she said.

"Lana," I replied as I was amazed that I felt no pain. She saw me looking and then she smiled.

"It's okay, Clark. I'm cured. I no longer have the Kryptonite in me."

I ran to her and threw my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me, smelling her hair, and memorizing every part of her. I didn't ever think I could ever let her go again.

"How? How's this possible? I thought I could never touch you like this again. But now," I then leaned over and kissed her with all the passion I had in me.

She and I kissed and embraced for a good 20 minutes. When I opened my eyes we were hovering 15 feet off the ground.

"Look, you make me want to fly. I am so happy. How'd this happen," I asked as I leveled us back down to the roof.

"Jor-el," she replied.

"Are you serious? I begged him, pleaded, and you go there and he just cures you. I knew you were a miracle worker."

"Actually, you can thank John for the miracle. He was the one who went and asked Jor-el for his help. He must have said something to him that changed his mind and I am glad he did. And I have a surprise for you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I'm just like you now."

"What?"

"I have all your powers. Jor-el made me Kryptonian."

I looked at her and I knew that in all my life I had never been this happy. She was my equal in every way. And now I could be with her for all eternity.

"Lana, I don't ever want you to leave again. There is no reason that from this day forward you and I can't spend all of eternity together. Lana, I have no ring but I want you to marry me. When is not important right now, I just want to ask you. Please, be my wife. I can promise that I will always love you, now and for always," I said as I slid down on one knee and held her hand in mind.

"You didn't even have to ask me, Clark. It is all that I want. I want to be your wife and I want to be here to help you save the world, one person at a time. Together, with the Justice League, we can make a difference. I love you so much, Clark. I always have and always will," she said as she slid down to embrace me, her lips sealing mine with a powerful kiss.

Before I knew it, we were soaring above the Daily Planet, high above the atmosphere. Up where no one could bother us. It was our moment and we wanted to bask in it. There was no going back; we would forever be Clark and Lana. Our love would stand the test of time and it was full of all the promise and hope that true love brings.


End file.
